Of slithering second chances
by Moonlit Wave
Summary: Harry loses everone he cares for in the final battle. Now he is given a second chance, a chance to correct the time, but there is a twist: he is stuck in the body of a snake. My take on the second chances thematics. AU
1. wishes, nightmares and fate's mocking

Disclaimeré I don't own Harry Potter.

Of slithering second chances

Prologue

A victory was supposed to be something good, something that made one happy. So why? Why did it have to be so bitter?

Tears dropped from his face, his hair was hooding his sight. Not that he wanted to see that what was in front of him. Everyone he cared about died, their corpses spread out all over the battlefield.

Just a few days ago he had just laughed with them about what they wanted to do after everything was over. Ron, Hermione, they looked as happy as it was possible during the war. That day it was truly peaceful. But now… he just couldn't make himself look up and see their distorted corpses.

He couldn't even bring himself up to show any emotion on his face, just the tears that flowed on their own.

Yes, they had won; Voldemort was no more, his now empty black cloak lying on the ground. But what a price to pay. And Ginny… she actually wasn't even lucky not to be tortured before the Killing Curse was sent her way.

Harry felt empty, even though the sun was rising and a new day, a new era of peace was about to begin, he just didn't care anymore. He didn't belong here.

'What wouldn't I give just to see them alive again… '

_Anything? _

Harry stiffened at the strange voice.

_Just for a chance to correct the time…_

He finally found the courage to look around for the one speaking, but there was no one to be seen, alive at least.

…_anything would do, right?_

Maybe he just was going crazy. That wouldn't even be strange.

"…correct the time? … yes, a chance to do everything better, I would like that", he mumbled lowering his gaze again. Not that it really would happen.

_So be it_

And the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

It must have been noon, judging by the sunlight, when he came to himself. In fact that was the second thing he noticed after waking up, the first one being the change of surroundings. Instead of barren blood soaked earth he was lying on perfectly green grass. His body felt strange as he tried to sit up and look around. Everything seemed to be oddly… big.

He nearly gasped. This was the lawn of Privet Drive N. 4, Little Whinging, Surrey just as he remembered it before it was destroyed in an attack. Right now he was sitting near the shack for gardening tools. 'So that's why the grass…' his train of thoughts was broken as he glanced down. He screamed in horror:"What the hell?!"

No wonder he felt weird, here was the reason. He was a snake!

Harry's mind raced jumping from one crazy explanation to another no less insane than the one before.

"Boy, go water the flowers!" a shrill voice came from the house. Harry froze as he watched the doors at the other end of the lawn. "Yes, Aunt Petunia", he heard as a tall thin woman came out followed by a scrawny boy. "And don't you dare screwing this up!" his Aunt shot the boy a glare as she handled him a watering can. "Of course not, Aunt Petunia" mumbled the kid and made his way to the flowers.

'What's… going on? Is this a nightmare or some new kind of torture?' That boy over there was him, or at least a younger him. Just what was going on?

Suddenly memories of the aftermath of the final battle against Voldemort came back to him as he remembered. 'The voice! 'Just for a chance to correct the time anything would do', it said…' he glanced at himself as far it was possible. ' Long, slender body. With scales', he analyzed, 'yup, definitely a snake. Anything, huh?' He cursed under his breath.

Petunia Dursley shot his younger self a last glare and went inside.

Harry thought about whining at his current state, but had to admit that it was, would be his own fault, even if this was a nightmare. Maybe even his personal hell. 'Well, since it is supposed to be some twisted kind of a second chance, nothing will change if I just sit, or what ever snakes do, here nothing is going to change. But how…?' he nearly slapped himself for his own stupidity, not sure that that would have worked anyway. He was a parselmouth! 'Of course, that even starts making sense' he thought. 'Well, let's give it a try, not that I actually have anything better to do in this state' he concluded as he made his way to the rose bushes as a vague plan was forming inside his head.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dam! This is my take on second-chances-thematics, hung in my head for a week. I tried to write it easier so it wouldn't be so confusing to read as my dark memories fic (I'm so tempted to delete it and overwork that idea again, it might actually happen.) it' a prologue again and it's again short. What ever. If this story gets reviews it will be continued. Anything is accepted as review. yes, flames too. After my dmstory I really don't care about getting flames, I would just be happy to get ANY reaction, so

READ&REVIEW PLZ!


	2. hello, I'm YOU

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter, J. does.

* * *

"Ok, how does one approach one's younger self while being stuck in a snake's body?" His plan had too many holes and was by far not fool proof. It consisted of getting his attention and… see what happens. How was he to bring himself to talk to a snake no less to trust one? "Engage conversation", he could almost hear his friends voice. Hermione…

* * *

Harry stood watering his aunt's flowers. It was a normal day, unless something strange would happen and result in him being locked up in the cupboard for weeks, and he had just gotten out too. After watering the flowers he'd sure have to do some other chores inside the house, which he wasn't looking forward to. At least he was safe from Dudley in the garden. His cousin barely went there as he was playing his computer games or watching TV.

Once Harry had desperately wished that one day someone would come and take him away form here, but now he was giving up on that hope. It was mostly unlikely to happen since his parents died in a car accident, which was the only thing he knew about them, he was sent to Dursleys as they were his closest relatives, who made it quite obviously that he was unwanted, he started doubting that there was anyone out there. Harry sighed.

"Hey! Watch it!" he stiffened and stopped watering as he looked around. He relaxed visibly as he saw no one. Right, "there are no bodyless voices!" his uncle would say, his face turning red. "Ah, now I'm all wet!" 'Wet?' Harry looked down and gasped. There was a snake! Not just any snake, it was black! He had never seen a live snake, only the ones on the picture in his school books, much less a black one. "So much for a good start", said the snake. Harry's jaw dropped. The snake must have been in the bush he was watering.

"I'm sorry, er... sir?" How does one apologize to snakes? How does one actually TALK to them? 'Snakes don't talk!' he imagined his uncle booming and sending him into the cupboard. Harry shook his head: '…and I just have gotten out of there.' He stole a glace at the veranda. No trouble so far, it seemed that no one heard them so far. He turned his head to look back at the snake. It stared at back at him. Harry gulped.

* * *

'Sir?' His younger counterpart actually called him that? He was dumbstruck. 'Wow, do I sound that old or something?' However his mind switched back to the problem at hand: what now? He successfully managed to start a conversation. But beside that how were snakes supposed to behave? He didn't want to appear over suspicious, but his experience with snakes was rather small varying between a friendly boa constrictor, insane basilisk and not so talkative pet of Voldemort's. Not much to make actual conclusions.

* * *

The snake's emerald green eyes stared at him and yet it felt as if it was staring past him as if it was deep in thought. "Um, is something wrong?" he asked nervously. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that you don't meet parselmouths that often", said the snake as it too stole a glance in direction of the veranda. Harry followed its gaze and then asked: "Excuse me, but what's a parselmouth?" In that moment he could swear that the snake smiled at him. "It is a person who can talk to snakes. You'd have to be a parselmouth to talk parseltongue without learning it".

"Excuse me, but I thought I was talking in English." Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Well, you're not", the snake deadpanned. Wow, he was talking a different language without realizing it. "Do other animals have…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"What are you lazing around for, boy?! The flowers won't water themselves on their own! Get back to work unless you want to stay without dinner!" came his aunt's angry shout. Harry flinched. If aunt Petunia saw the snake, no matter how he would explain himself, it would result in him being locked up again. He already saw her coming out of the house.

Suddenly the snake slid up his angle and curled around his leg. "Behave normally and she won't notice anything," it whispered.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" his Aunt said impatiently.

"I'm sorry" he said and resumed watering the flowers.

"You better be! When you finished come inside and help me cooking!" he barked at him and left.

Harry relaxed when he saw her disappear inside the house. "Thank you", he told the snake feeling really grateful. "Not at all", was the snake's quiet answer.

Harry made his best efforts to finish the chores he was assigned as fast as possible. He wanted to be left alone. He previously decided that it would be unwise to try to talk to the snake with Dursleys around, but he really wanted to. He never had anyone he really could talk too, since 'don't ask any questions' was rule in the Dursley household, teachers were far too busy and everyone else either didn't care or was far too scared of Dudley to talk to him, since he was Dudley's target number one.

But now he had someone to talk too, ever though it wasn't a person. He barely could keep a smile from showing.

After finishing his chores he asked his aunt for permission to go for a walk. She looked at him suspiciously but none the less allowed him.

He left as fast as he could. He was happy, the day didn't seem to be that bad, it actually might be a good day if he ever had any. He made his way to a quiet spot in the park.

"There's no one here, so you can come out now" he told the snake.

* * *

Harry made his way back to the ground. He couldn't say that travel by clutching to someone's leg was his favorite. Hell, he'd take riding a hippogriff anytime! Broom would be best, not that he'd actually be able to fly in this state. This thought made him sad. He loved flying.

"Um, are you all right?" snapped his attention back to his previous traveling means.

* * *

"Um are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly. His unusual companion looked kind of dizzy. "Yes, I'm fine" answered the snake. Alll the time through the chores Harry's head was filled with all the questions he wanted to ask the snake, including its name, but now that they were alone he found it difficult to phrase those questions.

"Um, about before. I was wondering whether other animals had their own languages as well?" he asked it.

The snake appeared to be thoughtful before it answered: "Well there are certainly many kinds of intelligent creatures, but as for animals I'd say I've only know about some spiders beside the snakes who actually talked back." Harry frowned. "What kind of creatures?" he asked his curiosity rising up.

* * *

'What kind of creatures?' Ah, yes, of course he could start reading a long list starting with centaurs. Or he could tell him about the giant acromantula he met in the Fobidden Forest. Or he could just tell him that his name was Harry Potter and he came from the future. Yes, brilliant. This ordeal already proved to be difficult, he wondered how difficult it would get later on. He hesitated. He didn't think it a good idea to tell his younger self who he was. Besides there were that certain things he still wanted to happen. Should he tell his younger self about magic right now? He wasn't even sure how old he was. When he was younger Harry always was shorter than other children of his age.

* * *

Harry watched as his companion shifted uneasily. "Well", the snake finally spoke up, "There are centaurs for example…" its voice drifted off.

"Centaurs? As in half-human half-horse? But I thought…. Uncle said…" he was more than confused. However he stopped as he heard the snake chuckle. "Your uncle says a lot of things, doesn't he?"

"Yes", replied Harry, "how did you know?" He still was confused but he felt more calm.

"I have my ways", said the snake as it looked away. Harry gulped. "Could you tell me more?" The snake turned its head back at him.

They have been talking for several hours now. Well, he did the most part of it as it was his counterpart how drilled him with questions. He tried to keep the answers harmless and found himself succeeding. He didn't even have to reveal the existence of wizarding community. He was growing tired as his young companion noted that it was time he returned back.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Harry was tiredly happy about this development and accepted the offer.

That night Harry's head swirled with all the stories the snake told him. Stories about centaurs, pixies and unicorns did leave his head. Right now he was lying in his cupboard and there was something he felt terribly uncomfortable about. "Um…" he started. The snake, who was lying on him, lifted its head tiredly. "I'm sorry, but I never asked you what your name was…" The snake sighed. "I don't really have one. Why don't you decide one for me?" It suggested. Harry thought for while. "Duke, I'll call you Duke." He said. Duke mumbled something incoherent as he fell asleep. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really awkward to write with all the awkwardness within it. Please tell me if I'm going back to torture English.

Theory on parseltongue: mine was confirmed by hp wikia.

Name: I already had some ideas about a story featuring Harry with a snake with that name. Although that snake's personality differs quite a lot. Besides, my mum is a lelligmens! When I asked her about her ideas for names for a male snake she said 'duke' instantly. So I decided that it had to be fate.

_**Desartratt**__**&**__**The Lime-Wielding Ninja**_**:** thank you so much for reviewing! I actually didn't intend to start writing this chapter for at least a week.

Anyway, read&review PLZ!


	3. Up, down, then upside down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Next morning Harry found himself having some difficulties.

'Hmmm…' he stretched noticing that something was amiss. Something like arms and…legs. Fortunately he remembered the previous day before he broke out in panic. 'It is kind of disappointing, that it wasn't a dream.' For if it was, then maybe the deaths of his friends were just a nightmare.

"Duke…?" mumbled a sleepy voice. 'Duke?' Harry mentally groaned remembering that he suggested the whole naming thing himself. 'Oh, well. It would get confusing if it went on as it did the day before' But now he'd have to learn to answer to that name.

"Good morning, Harry", he greeted the still drowsy boy. 'Now this is really weird'

* * *

It was seldom that Harry woke up before his aunt, but he was glad not to be woken by her shrill voice. He was as well delighted to find that the events from the day before weren't just a dream. Duke was real, he really was here with him in his cupboard.

He let Duke curl around his arm this time. "No more legs" he heard and stifled a laugh.

Harry left his cupboard and looked around. The Dursleys indeed were still in the realm of dreams. Harry couldn't believe the amount of luck he had within last 24 hours. This was a rare opportunity to sneak into the kitchen…

"Are you hungry?" he asked Duke.

"Yes, I am quite hungry."

They were silent for a moment. "So…" Harry started uneasily, "what do snakes eat?"

* * *

Good question, what could he eat as a snake? Rodents? No, thank you. No matter how much he wanted Petegrew dead, that was not an option. Snails or insects? Ew. …other snakes? Nagini was a number too big. Wait, was there anything normal?!

"Bird or fish would be nice…" he said after a pause. 'This is stupid, would a snake even think what it can eat?'

* * *

"Right" Harry nodded as he quietly opened the refrigerator hoping that neither of the Dusleys would choose this moment to wake up, he was far less worried about them noticing something missing since the fridge was bursting with the amount of food kept inside. Most of it was consumed by his uncle and cousin.

"Here you go" he gave him a piece of raw fish. Duke thanked him and started eating after hesitating a second. Harry watched him. He still had a lot of things he wanted to ask, like A LOT. Suddenly he noticed something he didn't the day before.

"Um, Duke, what's that mark on your head?" The snake gulped the fish down. "What mark?"

"Well there is a white mark on your head. Like a …lightening bolt!" he gasped at the realization. Duke had a mark on his head very similar to his own scar. "There… is?" his companion spoke quietly,"I didn't know." Duke must have drifted off in his thoughts again; the snake did it quite often as Harry noticed. He didn't really know what to make of this reaction. "Well, that doesn't matter. I actually like it", he said quickly trying to cheer the snake up as he seemed to sink even deeper in thought. Duke looked up as Harry lifted his bangs. "See, it's like my scar, so…" he stumbled over his words no longer knowing what to say," …we're…alike…?" he finished in incertitude. He was startled at first when he heard his friend laugh, but then smiled It was quite strange to watch a snake laugh. He didn't know why he thought so but his laughter was so human, even Duke's whole personality was, well, human. 'Maybe that's what it is like when you can talk to snakes', he wondered.

They both snapped back to reality as they heard a door being open, probably upstairs. "Oh, crap!" whispered Harry. "Come here!" He hid Duke in his wide sleeve, right now he was grateful to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs, and made sure to erase the traces of their presence in the kitchen.

The next month passed relatively uneventful. Harry thought that the sheer amount of luck they were having was unbelievable for it to continue much long, so he was on his toes at first, but calmed down after a week.

He asked Duke to come with him to school and was glad, that his friend agreed stating that he had interest what this 'school' was, but brought up a condition. "Only if you stop drilling holes with so many questions, you can be worse than Grunnings' drills." They both laughed at that.

They actually laughed quite a lot. Duke helped Harry to evade Dudley and his gang, so his cousin couldn't make his life miserable.

Yes, things were looking up in Harry's life. Until one day…

… Dudley and his cronies finally caught up with them at school grounds during a break. They already were close. Even though Harry was faster than Dudley he usually ran away before Dudley saw him or at least there was some distance between them, but not this close.

"Well, well. Now who do we have here? Our favorite boxing bag. It's been quite while, eh?"

"RUN!" shouted Duke and Harry obeyed. He ran as fast he could not turning around, he didn't need to know how close they were, he still heard their voices loud enough. He knew it all went too well until now, so he shouldn't keep his hopes up, but he couldn't help wishing to be in place safe from Dudley. Just as he jumped over the garbage bins something strange happened.

One minute he was there, chased by Dudley's gang, the next he was on a roof! He identified it as his school roof. 'This can't be happening…' he stuttered.

"Hey, you there! What do you think your doing!" shouted a teacher from the open window. 'This was it, his luck ended here'

* * *

He was right, this was it. Cupboard for a month. No food. His uncle's speed at changing his facial color probably reached a new record. He turned to face the wall instead of the door now. 'Brialliant, just brilliant' But then again he had someone with him this time. Or maybe that wasn't that good, since he'd have to suffer the same fate.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled.

"What for?" answered the snake. He couldn't make him out in the dark, but he sounded disturbingly amused.

"Well, you have to stay here for a month now withou food, because something strange happened again, so I get locked up again. But you were still with me when that happened!" It didn't matter whether Dudley told on him or not, the teacher did it anyway. Duke chuckled

"Why didn't you run away? And besides what's so funny?" he asked, annoyed by Duke's stifled laughter. What was so terribly funny in this situation? He didn't want his only friend to starve too!

"No, nothing. It's just, have you wondered why such strange things happen around you?" he asked in the same tone.

"Well, I don't know! It must be just my luck", he grumbled. "I don't even know why something like that gets blamed on me! Why would it be my fault?".

"Well, it is" said the snake, barely hiding amusement now.

"How come?" he deadpanned.

"Well, you see, Harry, you're a wizard and THAT was magic"

Harry gaped at his companion, or at least in the direction where he believed he was, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

* * *

Strangely enough he remembered this accident well enough, just like the one at the zoo and felt a pang of nostalgia. He felt that it was an appropriate moment to tell his younger self – Harry - , he corrected himself, about what his guardians were keeping from him. Besides, he – Harry - , he corrected himself again, was turning 10 this year, so a bit more than a year and he was going to receive his Hogwarts letter.

He - Harry …

'I have to get used to it before I go crazy' he mentally groaned.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, everyone! (Insert big hug here)

**The Lime-Wielding Ninja:** they happen quite a lot in any language I try to write in (I skip words when I write on a piece of paper too and I DON'T notice it), but I'll try to lesser the amount. Yay, I'm glad you agree, I was really worried about the choice.

**Desartatt:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Linkin Park 04:** haha, yes, LOADS of wrongs to right… and MOUNTAINS of ways to make it all even worse.

1. Would you like Harry be picked up by Hagrid or Snape? (Although for reasons later in this story Snape wouldn't work anyway) Or maybe someone else? Like Dumbles or McGonagall? Flitwick? Sprout? TRELAWNEY?!

2. Would you like to have him in Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Obviously I already thought about these questions myself, but I didn't really make up my mind yet. I have thought about all the possibilities and how to lay them out, but I'm still uncertain which one would be the best Ok, I didn't think about Flitwick, Sprout or Trelawney, but McGonagall did cross my mind.

And besides I should keep my mouth shut, or else I might spoiler something from the next chapter. But I think I'm going to have loads of fun writing it.

I actually went to wikipedia to read up on snakes for this chapter…OO

READ&REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Of control and the lack there of

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I actually think I'm quite happy about it.

* * *

"I'm a what?" Harry chocked, bringing his friend back to reality.

"A wizard" he stated again. Although he thought it was a good idea, he knew that this would be difficult. The 9 year-old wizard was already getting all excited. Maybe he himself was too confused by his uncle's strange behavior and Hagrid's appearance when he found it out himself.

"So you're saying I can do such things consciously?" his voice was shaking with excitement.

"Well, yes…" he was interrupted by a rather long tirade of questions.

"Do you know more about it? What kind of magic can I do? Can you teach me? What are other wizards like? Can they talk to snakes? Do they fly on broomsticks? Do they use wands or staffs or nothing at all? What kind of…"

"Harry James Potter", 'Duke' boomed in a desperate attempt to stop it, "stop this at once!"

Harry reacted instantly by shutting up and blinking.

Merlin, he didn't even know how curious he had been. Or maybe it was killed by Dursleys house hold rule number one: 'don't ask questions'.

"I believe we already discussed this", he tried to sound strict. 'Maybe this how raising a child feels like?', he wondered, since he technically was doing it right now,

"I can't answer any of your questions unless you give me time to speak. It actually would help as well if you gave me one question at a time"

Harry only nodded.

"…", they both kept silent until 'Duke' got annoyed at the sudden absence of questions, "well?"

* * *

Harry left the cupboard far happier than he did last time. He now had all kind of knowledge about magic, wizarding society, a school called 'Hogwarts' he most likely would be invited to attend and its subjects and some of its history.

Uncle Vernon looked at him with suspicion as he saw his nephew smile but apparently dismissed it and warned him about doing anything weird again. The raven haired boy nodded.

Harry was given something to eat and a list of chores he had to do. He grabbed the food and went to weed the garden. Sadly Duke wasn't well. Instead of clutching to his arm he simply hung somewhere in his wide sleeve. Harry blamed himself for the fact even though his friend told him that he had no control over so called 'accidental magic'. He promised to get it under control, but Duke had laughed at it saying that emotions aren't so easily mastered. 'Whatever, I don't want to drag him into trouble again, so I'll have to pull it off somehow!' He looked at the weeds with new determination. Unfortunately they didn't just vanish on their own. Maybe he needed to try something easier first.

As for now Duke was lying in the bushes barely making any sounds except a rare "Hungry…"

"Sorry, my breakfast was a banana, but I'll get you something soon", he whispered rather worried. He went to the next part to weed.

The week passed quickly and Harry was happy that Duke got better. Now he could preoccupy his mind with all the other things, though learning how to control his magic without a wand was his primary goal, he couldn't risk his friend's health once again.

* * *

This second chance of his was certainly tiring. He still had to play the whole talk in the cupboard in his mind again. 'A Pensive would be nice. Though luck, none to be found around here. Well, let's see…' He told him about Hogwarts, things like subjects, houses, history and the letter. 'Letter…' Somehow he wasn't quite comfortable with that thought, something like: 'If he had hidden the letter just when he found it, what would happen? Would he still meet Hagrid? How would he get to Diagon Alley?' The issue of Hagrid's friendship bothered him a lot more than the traveling matter. This was actually one of those things he didn't want to change, since Hagrid was his first friend. "…first friend?" he muttered aloud. 'Crap' No, that wasn't even starting to describe it.

'I already am my first friend!'

While it had been his intention he hadn't thought about what impact it could make. 'What should I do?'

But he wasn't even beginning to understand how much this Harry treasured him.

* * *

Summer break started as things went back to how they had been before the roof accident, as Harry was happy to notice. No classes meant fewer chances to run into Dudley and now he could spend time on achieving his goal. Duke said something about controlling his emotions. How did that work? The last time he just couldn't help his emotions: when Dudley chased him to beat him up, he was scared, but he was even more scared when his friend suffered.

It was a rather hot summer afternoon. Duke was lying in his lap enjoying a sunbath.

* * *

The sunbath felt nice, really nice. What was the logic behind Slytherins having their dorms in dungeons with a reptile as their House symbol? It's cold there!

'Well, back to the problem at hand. Hagrid was one, something else? I told him about shops and a wizarding bank "somewhere in London", there's nothing about that, right? I didn't even tell him about his parent's vault.' Parents brought another point up. He didn't tell his counterpart anything. He thought it would be better if he was told by Hagrid, but… 'This is so messed up!'

He glanced up at Harry: the 9 year-old version of him sat with his eyes closed in concentration. "Harry?"

* * *

Harry suddenly opened his eyes as he heard a cry. Duke's head darted in direction of the play ground further down in the park, he clutched to his right arm as the said boy stood up stood up and hurried to see what was going on. It didn't take to figure it out as they saw Dudley's gang tower over another boy, who was far smaller than them: Dudley found another victim. 'It was bound to happen', Harry thought as he narrowed his eyes remembering himself in the exactly same situation. Since he had Duke he was able to successfully avoid his cousin and his gang, so it was probably logical that he would grow bored without anyone to punch around. But Harry didn't really appreciate the idea of someone else getting hurt because of him. 'If I only could control my magic…'

He closed his eyes...

* * *

'Duke' couldn't believe what he saw. Dudley was suddenly lifted off the ground. His cronies gaped at him and tried to help him back. The smaller kid was shocked too but used the opportunity to get away.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and breathed out. He just saw Dudley fall back on the ground as his victim ran away. He was shocked it actually worked.

* * *

Harry watched as a smile crept on the face of his counterpart's face. A really strange feeling overcame him. At first he couldn't even place it. But soon he found that what it was. The scene just now reminded him of certain other boy he had seen in pensive:

"_I can make things move without touching them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can speak to snakes too. They find me...whisper things_"

The realization flooded over him: this Harry didn't equal him. Ever since they met, they did not. This Harry was an entirely different person; his choices would be different from the one's he made in his own time. For all he knew he could end up joining Voldemort and it would be his fault entirely, because this was HIS Harry, Harry who trusted his snake friend, HIM.

He wondered what parents felt if they ever knew that their child was a ticking time bomb. Raising this Harry was a far more difficult task and a far greater responsibility than he thought at first. One wrong step and this really could turn into the worst of all nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Now that my father berated me that asking reader's opinion was stupid and I shouldn't be doing 'requests'. To make this clear once and for all: I never intended to do requests and never intend to.

I thank everyone who answered the questions. It was good to see your points of view, it helped me to sort my thoughts. You see I had thought the story through for all the mentioned cases, but I needed to decided what would be logical, what would be best and even though I have my opinion it end up being hard to decide when I like more than just one.

To this chapter: as I wrote in the chapter before it was fun to write. It's get more and more fun, hehe.

**The Lime-Wielding Ninja****: **Mrs Figg was the third person I thought of XD

**Linkin Park 04****: **Tonks? I never thought about Tonks, thank you. Thanks for bringing up the friend issue now you have another question to help me sort my thoughts.

**Sawiuk****: **Thanks. I so totally get what you mean about Powerful!Harry. Stories of that kind get boring fast enough (chapter 3 was the record?). The heroes just have to struggle, it's the primary rule of story writing. So, despite this chapter I do not intend to write Powerful!Harry, it's just that… I have 2 Harrys to keep struggling. I believe that made my point.

Soooo that's to Linkin Park 04 I have yet another question:

1. Should Harry be friends with Draco or Ron? Or neither?

2. Should I keep placing lines when point of view switches? It kind of does look ridiculous in this chapter, but I don't want to confuse you.

READ AND REVIEW PLZ! and THANKS TO ALL WHO ALREADY DID!


	5. Dun! Dun! Dun! The letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry did get away with direct blame, but his uncle still decided to lock him up for a week: just to be sure. Duke kept to himself ever since the whole incident.

„Duke…?" he asked nervously, "are you mad at me?"

"What makes you think so?"

"Well, you hadn't spoken to me ever since that accident…" Duke sighed.

"I'm not mad", said the snake sounding tired. Harry looked unconvinced.

"Well, that was quite a surprise." They both smiled weakly. "But I think you should be more careful. You barely made it back", he said pointedly.

Harry could remember it well enough that dizziness flooded over him. He had trouble standing straight, much less walk a straight line. Even now after he rested a bit, he still felt so drained.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled. The thought of someone worrying about him made him happy, but he felt bad about making his friend worry in the first place.

"Don't be. That was a noble thing to do. I'm proud of you" he said sounding serious. "Just be more careful."

"I will, I promise!" the young wizard exclaimed.

"Oh, and Harry…"

"Hm?" He felt drowsy again.

"Happy birthday"

'Birthday?' Harry looked at Dudley's old watch that he was allowed to use. It was indeed pat 12 pm. Today Harry James Potter turned 10 years old.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a present", apologized his very first friend.

'Yes, my very, very first friend', he smiled at the thought.

"But I already received the best present ever…" he mumbled as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Chapter 4: 'Dun! Dun! Dun! The letter'

Time passed by, but Privet Drive seemed never to change. None the less it really did. Through the year he got Duke to tell him even more about magic. The snake did tell him some incantations, but he still needed a wand, so he asked about branches of magic that didn't require one. He remembered Potions being one, but as he suggested using one of his aunt's cooking pots and the plants in the garden his friend chuckled and said: "If you told that a Potions Master, he'd have your head." So that was not an option either, but Duke told him about the properties of some ingredients.

Harry was getting more and more anxious with every passing day. It was nearly time for the letter to come. His birthday was one week away, but it still hadn't come. Duke told him to calm down, but even he seemed to feel the same way.

This was once again a normal morning and he had just finished cooking breakfast.

"Bring the post, Dudley", said uncle Vernon from behind of the newspaper.

"Make Harry get it"

"I'm on it", he had a good excuse to look for the letter.

'Hm, let's see…' A post card from uncle Vernon's sister Marge, a letter for uncle, most likely a bill, and… a yellow-ish envelope addressed to Mr. H. Potter, Surrey, Little Whinning, Privet Drive 4, the cupboard under the stairs. The letters were written with emerald ink and there was no stamp. Harry's heartbeat became faster. 'This must be it'

He tucked the letter in his pocket quickly and made sure it wouldn't be seen by his relatives. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, that the letter was taken away from him.

"What's taking you so long, boy? Checking the post for bombs, or something?" his uncle boomed and on cue Harry went back into the dinning room. He had the letter; he'd have enough time to inspect its contents.

* * *

He hadn't said anything as he decided to let the fate unfold itself. He was risking his friendship with Hagrid, chances of making it were most likely very dim now, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything against Harry taking it. 'Duke' still remembered wishing to have the letter and stay in the cupboard back then rather than have it taken away and get the bedroom.

* * *

He had completed his chores very fat, maybe with too much enthusiasm since his aunt look suspiciously at him before he left. "Duke, this is it, right?" he asked his heart racing. "Yes, flip it and you'll see the Hogwarts seal" He flipped it and indeed there was a red seal with crest, which had a serpent, a lion, a raven and a badger surrounding a big letter H. "Go ahead, open it"

His hands were trembling as he opened the letter. Duke slid over his shoulder to get a better view of the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear __Mr .Potter __,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We __are expecting your owl not later than 31__st__ of July._

_Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

"My owl? I don't have one…", he said after reading the letter. Then he went over the list and said nervously:" Somehow I don't think aunt and uncle would agree to buy all of this for me"

"We'll figure something out", encouraged Duke. Harry nodded: his friend always had had tons of ideas. He looked at the envelope and blinked. "Hey, there's something else…", he took a note out.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Considering the fact that your relatives are Muggles a member of Hogwarts staff volunteered to pick you up and show you a place to get your supplies. Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, will arrive on 30__th__ of July._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_'Wait, I didn't have that note in my time', he deadpanned mentally. Was this already a change or did Dumbledore indeed write him in the first letter? 'And Hagrid arrived on 31st… oh' Well, Hagrid said that it wasn't easy to get there when he arrived in his time and it was just past midnight, so it was possible.

* * *

Harry felt Duke relax; he actually didn't even know how tense his friend was before. He turned to look at him and found him smiling. "You know this Hagrid person?" he asked in wonder.

Duke shook his head: "No, not personally at least, but it's funny how some things seem to work out just like this."

"Work out? " he wondered. "I still don't think that this Hagrid would be able to convince them to pay for the supplies unless by magic that is, and I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that", he pouted.

His friend shook his head again: "That would be illegal, of course." His eyes twinkled in a mysterious way now. Harry always wondered what that twinkle meant. "But as you can see, some things indeed work out if you just let them. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you supplies when Hagrid arrives." After saying that Duke slithered back into his lap and closed his eyes enjoying the sun.

'What things?' Harry pondered. It was always like that: Duke got that twinkle, said something mysterious and made sure not to explain.

* * *

And with that no more letters came. It was of course good since that way Dursleys wouldn't overreact like they had had before, but Harry's behavior didn't exactly leave them unsuspicious. He bumped into nearly every thing. 'Duke' sighed. Sometimes he was really good at hiding and sometimes he was so obvious. He shook his head. 'Stealing a glance at the door every once and then wasn't exactly helping either.' Uncle Vernon decided to leave him without dinner for being useless.

He went over his mental list of to-dos and things he should look out for after being so careless in the beginning. Up until now things weren't going all too wrong, but he still had to figure out a lot of things. His options were very limited. His only way to influence the time line was Harry. While 'Duke' had considered that he could simply tell the Headmaster about his situation at first, he now saw the flaws in that 'plan'.

And as for his friends and other people whose fates he wanted to change, he'd simply have to wait until he knew which House Harry would be in.

He remembered what he told his 'counterpart' about the Houses. He had tried to sound impartial. He had overcome the prejudice before with Snape and Malfoy, the two Slytherins who were quite high in his do-something-about list. He still liked Gryffindor over other Houses, as it has been his for all the years, but Slyhterin provided options he wouldn't have if Harry would be sorted in Gryffindor. The whole thing was very complex. 'Just how am I going to manage Gryffindors becoming friends with Slytherins?'

Time lines were incredibly delicate things he decided. One thing however surprised him. Harry had an incredibly strong idea of right and wrong. Even after all the treatment Harry never wished any harm to Dursleys. He found this astonishing, since he wasn't sure he could say the same about himself. It none the less made him feel proud about his Harry.

* * *

The morning of 30th of July crept slowly over Privet drive. He was lying wide awake staring that the ceiling he couldn't quite make out because of the darkness. He shifted uneasyly. "Today is the day", mused Duke. Harry groaned. The black serpent definitely wasn't helping the situation. He decided to get up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and especially reviewing! (Remember as long as I get some reactions to this, this will be written and uploaded faster)

This is the 4th chapter, since the first one was the prologue. Oh and as for my references: Harry Potter wikia and my HP books, which happen to be in Russian unfortunately. Seen anything really weird this chapter? Last chapter I took a quote from the sixth book from HP wikia, you know which one.

Oh and snakes apperently can read. Check book/movie one for that. I as well came to the conclusion that parseltongue is a spoken language only since it's usually used only to talk to snakes and is described as hissing. Sooooo... no parselscript in this fanfic. Sry. I have different opinion on some other commonly used issues on fanfics too. But that will come later in this story(like at the end of firt year? like I'm so looking forward to writting that certain scene...)

Actually I wanted to include the picking up and Diagon Alley in this chapter, but I feel better keeping the chapters at the same length more or less. I hope you liked it... OoO

READ&REVIEW PLZ


	6. Encounters and Secrets Part 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A lot of quotes from Book1 in this ones, but as I said I had to translate them from Russian…OO

* * *

Chapter 5: Encounters and Secrets (Part 1)

He sat at the table with Dursleys and ate his breakfast. It just didn't want to down itself.

"Boy, get the post", barked his uncle. Harry bit his lip. He didn't really want to go to the door. "Now!"

He hurried to get the post not trusting his voice to answer. 'Just some advertisement' He brought it back and put it on the table. "Well, what are you standing around for? Get on with your chores", shrieked his aunt and he hurried outside, but not before he stole a glance at the front door.

* * *

Petunia watched the boy run into the garden. The issue of his parentage worried her. Even though Vernon believed that they managed to beat magic out of him, she didn't. There was no way that her sister's child wouldn't just as freaky as her. His strange behavior and the absence of the letter worried her, but Vernon would have none of it.

* * *

"Hey, freak!" Dudley shouted. Harry pursed his lips. What was Dudley doing in the garden all of the times NOW? The last years it was his sanctuary beside the cupboard. Right now he still didn't trust his voice so he decided to ignore his cousin. 'If accidental magic happens because of strong emotions, then it's a wonder that nothing happened this week… yet'

"Hey, what's with the silent act?" Dudley sounded angrier now.

"Duck", whispered Duke. Dudley's Smeltings' stick crossed the air just where Harry's head had been a second ago. He turned and looked at his cousin who stared at him in surprise. He was seriously hoping that his magic wouldn't run wild. He felt like walking on needles ever since the letter came and now Dudley decided to bully him on this day of all!

Their staring contest was broken by the sound of an engine. They both turned their heads. Duke burst into laughter. "A motorbike…?" Harry mouthed. Privet Drive was in a quiet district, there never were any bikers around. Dudley ran, probably to see the bike. Harry followed him. Duke's laughter didn't stop even when the motor's roar stopped. It was quite annoying, because Harry knew that this was one of those things his friend wouldn't explain to him judging from the laughter.

In the house his aunt and uncle looked worried. Suddenly the bell rang. Dudley ran to the door with excitement, followed by his uncle with anger. Aunt Petunia shrieked as she looked out of the window. "Vernon! It's … it's …" She started fidgeting.

He stopped dead in tracks. "No way", whispered Harry. The serpent in his sleeve started chocking on his own laughter. "A bike…?" He asked lifting an eyebrow in amusement. "Didn't… quite… expect it…" came the answer through the chokes. Harry couldn't ask whether that was a statement or a question because his uncle opened the door. Harry saw a large figure, his face hidden by a moan of shaggy black hair, that was all he saw before uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. "Leave at once! We have nothing to do with the likes of you!" he shouted, panic in his voice was obvious.

Duke laughed again, even Harry smiled, but decided to keep enough distance not be affected by his uncle's mood since his face was turning deep red in color.

The bell rang again and again. "I'm warning you! I'll call the police!" shouted his uncle again sounding less and less convincing with every minute. "Dad, dad! Who is it?" shouted Dudley in a mixture of excitement and wonder. "Come here Diddykins", pleaded his aunt as she tried to move him to the living room as it seemed safer.

"Open the door, Dursley! I don't have all the day! Stop being difficult!", roared the giant figure behind the door.

Harry watched the whole scene with amusement, though he didn't quite understand why his relatives had to panic like that.

His aunt, who finally managed to convince Dudley to come to the living room, narrowed her eyes at him. "You", venom in her voice, "It was you!" Harry stepped back in surprise at the amount of in her voice hostility, holding his arm with Duke protectively. "Wha…", he started, but didn't get to finish.

The door suddenly flew open and his uncle was flung to the side. The giant figure stepped it. Now Harry could get a better view of the gamekeeper, as he assumed from Duke's reaction. He was about two times as tall as an average man, he had to bow, but his head still touched the ceiling. He was giant in every sense of that word. A mane of black hair and a beard covered the most part of his face leaving two black eyes, small and sparkling.

"There you are Harry", said the stranger in a friendly voice. Harry nodded uncertainly and greeted: "Good morning, sir" Duke's laughter had ceased for a while now.

"Aw, call me just Hagrid. Everyone does." Harry looked at Hagrid's face and saw his eyes become smaller in a smile.

"My, look how you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were so small and now you look just like your dad except for the eyes, your mother's eyes."

Harry's mouth went wide open in surprise. "You knew…" he was interrupted by his uncle making a strange noise.

"I demand that you leave this house at once, sir!" he sputtered.

"Oh, shut up, Dursley. Just look at yourself, you're all red like a tomato. You'd better calm down." The sight of the gamekeeper alone scared his uncle into silence. "Besides didn't you know I'd be coming today?"

Harry gulped, as the two of his relatives stared at him. The serpent, who had remained quiet until now, just snorted. Hagrid's eyes darted from the Dursleys to Harry and back in confusion. "I knew it! You did receive the blasted letter!" said his aunt with the same hostility as before. "Er…", he stumbled over his words. "I knew you were just as abnormal as my dear sister!" she spat the word 'sister'. "When? Since when did you know?"

Now Harry was really scared, he had never seen his aunt act like this. She never acted nice to him, but he never expected that much hostilily from her, it was more the area his uncle specialized in. "It came last week", he answered weakly. "Remember your promise", whispered Duke warningly. He looked at his arm. 'The promise…'

He remembered it quite well. Duke made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about him or himself being a parselmouth. It was one of those things he had explained rather clearly. _"People fear parselmouths. Too many famous parselmouths were dark wizards, who caused havoc, death and destruction beyond measure. So this rare gift is seen as a sign of a dark wizard. Dark Magic. Even though there were enough light wizards among the parselmouths, trust my advice: you don't want people to know you're one."_

This basically meant that he had to keep all the knowledge he had gained through Duke secret unless he had an excuse. Harry shook the memory away.

His aunt was fuming. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd take it away", he muttered. "Wait… You KNEW!" he shouted at her as his eyes went wide in realization.

"Don't you dare to talk to us in such tone, boy! Of course we'd take it away! We had been trying to beat this freakishness out of you the day we found you on our doorstep!" roared his uncle.

"Beat out the magic?!" boomed Hagrid. "You can't beat the magic out of a wizard! Are you telling me that this boy, this boy doesn't know anything?!"

The Dursleys backed away in fear. Harry bit his lip. "Well I've read the letter. I know that I'm a wizard, that there's this school Hogwarts, who the headmaster and deputy headmistress are, what subjects are taught there…"

"But that's not all! You know nothing about our world, about YOUR world!" Hagrid sat down on the sofa, which gave a pitiful sound as it bended under the gamekeeper's weight. He seemed quite shocked with the situation he had found. "I really didn't expect it to be this bad." He sighed.

"Well, you could start telling me", said Harry with a weak smile on his face. "You said you knew my parents before. You could start with telling me about them." He always wanted to find out more about his parents, now he had someone who had known them.

"Well, I suppose…" he eyed the Dursleys warily. "What do you know?"

"Not much beside that they died in a car accident", shrugged Harry and had to flinch as Hagrid once again boomed. "A CAR ACCIDENT?!"

* * *

'Well, well, well…' he really hadn't expected Hagrid to arrive on his bike. This was bloody brilliant. 'A roaring bike with Hagrid as its rider stops at Privet Drive 4, oh no! What would the neighbors say? Not to mention that it could fly', he grinned. This was just priceless. He hadn't had such a good laugh for years.

He briefly wondered whether that would be enough to conjure a corporeal Patronus, but dismissed the musings for later and returned to listening to the conversation.

Hagrid was just telling Harry about Voldemort and his parents. It went pretty much the same as it was for him in the hut, where Dursleys decided to hide in his timeline.

* * *

The gamekeeper suddenly pulled a dirty tissue out of somewhere and blew his nose with a sound that could be described as a howling siren.

"Forgive me, Harry, I'm a bad storyteller", said Hagrid looking guilty, "But it's just so sad, 'cause I knew your mum and dad, they were such good people, wouldn't find any better and then… well, You-Know-Who killed them…"

Harry listened to the story sitting very still. He didn't dare to move. His head was suddenly surprisingly empty when he listened about his parents except for some ghosts of thoughts like 'Was this 'wizard gone bad, as bad as one could become,' one of those dark wizards Duke has mentioned? He definitely did fit into 'causing havoc, death and destruction beyond measure'-category from what he was hearing right now' and made a mental note to ask his serpentine friend later.

"… He killed many strong wizards – McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts – but you were just a child and lived."

Harry felt a sharp headache. As Hagrid was finishing his story he had a vision he had seen often in his dreams. A flash of bright green light, but now it was accompanied by loud, icy, merciless laughter. He shuddered. 'What was that?'

* * *

'Duke' counted down: '3… 2…1…' "RUBBISH!" shouted his uncle. He didn't have the chance to grin at the timing as Harry suddenly jumped up. He groaned: this still was going to take a while until they were finished.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Special thanks go to: Yahari, sawiuk, The Lime-Wielding Ninja for reviewing the last chapter.

This chapter proved to be more fun then I expected it to be. I was quite scared of writing action (even though there are no fights, it is still action and not only pondering), but I had loads of fun writing it. Vive l'imagination! (if it's wrong, then don't tell my French teacher, I'm his favorite student even though I suck! XD)

Although now I start wondering… picking up was a problem, yes, but was this the right thing to do it like that…? Meh, I had my fun, but I still hope you liked it too.

_The Lime-Wielding Ninja:_ yes it seemed shorter, though words and pages wise it was longer. I guess the lack of any action does that. That's why I originally wanted it longer.

Actually now I feel stupid for thinking to put Hagrid and Diagon alley in the previous chapter, I wouldn't have survived that. Somehow I find it extremely exhausting to write long chapters(longer than 3 pages anyway). So better short chapters than long with lower quality, you'll survive that, since I update quite often.

Reader Traffic: omg, was the last chapter THAT popular? Oo" Or is it just Saturday? … Okay, it's Saturday then.

Muhahaha, I'm holding the story hostage, so

READ&REVIEW PLZ

P.s. I had to make that joke! After I read part of the rules on Dark Lord Potter Forums, I just really had to. Lol, technically every author holds their story hostage. But don't worry I want to write one of those nearly last chapters so badly. I've been saying that a lot lately, so do you want a little spoiler of what I'm talking about? Nothing serious, I swear. It won't spoil you the reading. I'll just tell you the place and the actors.


	7. Encounters and Secrets Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Once again a lot of stuff from the first book. Hey, I actually managed to get myself a reference in English!

Spoliers: 1-7, explanation see in the notes below

* * *

Chapter 6: Encounters and Secrets (Part 2)

'It's funny how some things seem to work out just like this' he thought in a daze as he, Hagrid and Duke were riding a train to London. He was worried about the money issue, but apparently his parents had left him money in the wizard bank Gringotts. He did as well realize that with the thought before he was quoting Duke, but this time it wasn't Duke who had sunk him into this daze, no he'd have enough time later to ponder on the question why Duke was probably the smartest snake in the whole world.

No, all Harry could think right now was the story of his parents. Dealing with him self being a wizard was far easier than finding out his parents were murdered by a feared dark wizard, whom he had apparently defeated being a toddler.

"Still got your letter, Harry?" asked Hagrid as he counted stitches on something strange he's been knitting. He nodded and took out the envelope out of his pocket.

"Good. There's a list there of everything you need"

Harry overflew the list once again. "It is amazing that you can find all of this in London," he smiled.

"Well, yeh need to know where to go," said Hagrid.

With the previous excitement returning he followed Hagrid as they got off the train. Even though Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not taking the way he usually used. They passed many shops, but Harry didn't see any where he could find a wand or a cauldron. "Er, Hagrid?" he asked uncertainly.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt. Harry saw a dark door with a shield 'Leaky Cauldron' above. "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It certainly didn't look like one. People passed it without even noticing that it was there. He too would have missed it if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out.

He followed Hagrid inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. It certainly wasn't full, but everyone seemed to know Hagrid: they waved and smiled at him. Harry watched them with interest. People inside were rather strange looking. Most of them wore robes, something he didn't see outside.

"You don't mind if I move to your neck? I really want to see something beside the floor" whispered a voice in his sleeve. Until now Harry thought that Duke probably had fallen asleep. He shook his head slightly and felt the serpent move. It was a good thing that he wore a pullover with a high collar today.

'Duke' stole a glance at the room. He didn't see anyone familiar. 'I guess Quirrell will come here tomorrow'

"The usual, Hagrid?", asked the bartender, Tom as he remembered. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulders.

Harry stiffened praying that Duke had been able to dodge. He was relieved as his friend hissed: "That was close"

And then it started, the whole fuzz about the-boy-who-lived. People stood up and hurried to Harry to shake his hand introducing them selves. 'I wonder whether he feels just as lost as I did'

Harry felt lost. He had thought that Hagrid overreacted when he was telling him the story, but this took just the cake. The pub came to life when everyone moved to shake his hand. He was glad that his friend moved from his arm, that way he certainly didn't risk to fall off from dizziness.

It took the giant man quite while to get heard over the crowd's babble: "Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry"

Harry breathed out in relief as Hagrid led them into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. He decided not to wonder about this as he watched Hagrid mutter: "Three up… two across…" He seemed to count the bricks. "Right, stand back, Harry" said the giant as he tapped the wall three times with the point of a pink umbrella. I decided not to wonder about the umbrella either right now, because the bricks started moving, opening an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," beamed Hagrid at Harry who was gaping at the street.

Nothing, just nothing he imagined from what he had heard from Duke could get him ready for this. He wished he had more than one pair of eyes. As they walked by he tried to look at everything: houses with their strange structure that sometimes shouldn't even be able to stand, the people buy with their shopping, the goods displayed at the shops.

They just past the 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' as he saw someone he hadn't expected to see so soon. Severus Snape just left the said apothecary and strode off. Hagrid didn't see him as he was already ahead of them and Snape was heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

'That's probably for the best' he thought as they passed a familiar scene with kids staring at the newest broomstick model. 'This time he won't have to die like that…' The reminiscing was abruptly stopped as Harry nearly crashed into the half-giant, since he was paying more attention to his surroundings than to where he had been walking.

* * *

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. The wizard bank was a white building towing over the other little shops. At the entrance stood…

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Duke and Hagrid in unison. The said goblin bowed as they walked inside. There was another set of doors. While the previous had been bronze, this ones were silver, following words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. He hadn't been the only one to say that.

* * *

Duke moaned. Traveling as a snake certainly had its pluses and minuses. Gringott's carts could be classified as the latter. "What's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" he heard Harry ask. He was quite sure that if the question had been directed at him his answer wouldn't differ much from what his friend's.

He was glad when they arrived. The goblin whose name he didn't catch opened the door and as soon as the green, he was quite sure it was one of those things a thief would find beside the treasures – the defense magicks, golbin's speciality – Harry gasped.

* * *

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

"Things work out, you say?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. "Sometimes," was Duke's short answer. The goblin looked at Harry with a strange expression as the serpent hissed warningly: "No more talking"

Hagrid helped him to put some of the money into a bag and explained him the money system, which he understood better now since he knew what the coins look like: Duke's explanations could get really vague, even when he was trying not to.

Then they left for the mystery vault, which was 'Hogwart's business' as the gamekeeper had put it. The cart was heading lower and the air became cooler. He briefly wondered whether there were any dragons here as Hagrid had mentioned this morning, but didn't get the chance to look down as he was pulled back by the said person.

This vault didn't have a key hole. The door simply melted as the goblin stroke the door with one of his long finders.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," he said with an air of importance.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said the goblin with a nasty grin. The rather scary impression was ruined by Duke's snort and something that that sounded suspiciously like: "They should do it more often, if they actually don't want to be robbed."

'Who was talking about no more talking?' he scowled. Whatever was inside the vault was very important, or dangerous, or both. 'Or maybe it was stolen, you can never be sure with Duke'

Apparently it wasn't as there was a small package wrapped in brown paper lying on the floor. Judging by the shape it could be anything.

Their next stop was "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". Hagrid left him here as he needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

'This is it,' he thought, 'this is where I met Malfoy. However I won't meet him today unless the fates decide to have a laugh.' Yes, Draco Malfoy would be here tomorrow and so far he had seen only one person he knew.

The entrance door opened and two people entered.

"I'll get your books, Neville, dear" He froze. The fates were having a laugh.

* * *

The boy whose name appeared to be Neville nodded. "Hogwarts too?" said Mme. Malkin in the same friendly tone as she did to him. "Y-yes," was the boy's uncertain answer. He was a bit chubby, had brown hair and wore a nervous expression. 'He's taller than me,' remarked Harry, 'I hope I won't be the shortest kid in my year.' He really didn't need to be bullied in Hogwarts too.

Madam Malkin stood the boy on a stool next to him.

"Hello," greeted Harry, "So, you're going to Hogwarts too?" It was more of a statement than a question since he had heard the exchange before.

"Y-yeah" Harry crooked his head to the side as he tried to look at the boy straightly. This Neville was definitely avoiding his look.

He shrugged and turned away. "Well, I don't know what about you, but I'm pretty much excited ever since I got the letter. I was really surprised when I found out I was a wizard"

There was a slight air of uneasiness between them. Duke sighed.

"M-me too. I was really glad," finally said Neville with a bit less stuttering.

Harry turned to face the other kid and saw him smile a shy smile which he returned. "Then we have something in common"

* * *

'Neither of them knows just how much in common they actually have,' he thought with a sad smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this stuff! Special thanks for reviewing goes to: Lefie, The Lime-Wielding Ninja.

_Lefie_: I'm glad you like it so much, though I lack the confidence that you show in me.

_The Lime-Wielding Ninja_: Yes, I can actually name the very spot where I was off the spot with his character. But it seemed logical to me too, I guess he was quite confused und didn't know what to expect. Actually this is the reason why it's so hard to get on with the next chapters, because tons of characters are appearing they all have to be in character!

Actual notes: I agree with the common opinion that Harry's reaction or the lack there of to the prophecy was a bit off. As soon as I find the actual quote I'll post it into my profile.

Oh and this chapter was HELL! So that you know how much trouble I had writing it. Keeping characters in rather than out is difficult. I think this is proportional to how well I can draw the characters. And that's bad, because that means Duke is definitely off. Oh well, at least I'll be able to keep Ron in character... and Tom... and maybe Harry, that's about it. I hate my scanner.

Oh and I hate my spell checker too, it adds words I didn't write, deletes the ones I wrote!

And next chapter is going to be more fun again. Phew. I get tired of all this quoting from the first book. So I'm glad I have this chapter over me. I hope I won't have to do it that much in later chapters.

READ&REVIEW PLZ!


	8. Creepiness will always be

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spoilers: 1-7

* * *

Chapter 7: Creepiness will always be

He never had playmates when he was younger. In fact his grandmother barely invited any kids or let him go anywhere, so he had no friends. That's why he spent most of his time in the greenhouses his grandmother had. Sometimes his uncle came over and then his grandmother and him tried to get Neville to do magic. Both of them were very concerned because he hadn't done any accidental magic until he was eight. How happy they were when he finally did and as for Neville himself he was relieved that he wouldn't be shoved around or spooked by his uncle.

When he received his Hogwarts letter his relatives were ecstatic, but he always was worried. Oh, of course he was happy, but he was scared too. What if he didn't do as good as other kids? What were others like? What if he didn't do any good at all? After all his family was worried that he didn't show any accidental magic before he was eight, so they started thinking he might be a squib.

Now there they were, Diagon Alley. If his grandmother would have found his father's old robes that fit him they wouldn't even be here. Everything else she could have actually ordered by owl post. He even got his father's wand. Diagon Alley was a busy place with lots of people.

They entered Madam Malkin's and then his grandmother left. There was another boy already who Mme Malkin's assistant was taking care of. The shop owner stood him on the stool next to the other boy and went to get a robe to fit it to his measurements.

"Hello", greeted the other boy. "So, you're going to Hogwars too?"

"Y-yeah", he stuttered. 'So this was one of his future classmates,' he thought nervously. He looked up a bit and saw the boy crook his head slightly and look at him. 'Oh, no. Am I supposed to say something?' he lowered his eyes again trying to think whether he forgot something.

"Well, I don't know what about you, but I'm pretty much excited ever since I got the letter. I was really surprised when I found out I was a wizard," said the other boy.

'Ah, he's a muggle-born. Maybe he's just as worried as I am… But then he doesn't seem worried…' Well didn't actually the other boy. The brief glance told him only that he had black hair and wore glasses.

Neville lifted his head to look at the other boy, but he had turned to look in the other direction. He had messy jet-black hair and looked scrawny. "M-me too. I was really glad," he finally said bringing up the courage he had. The other boy turned to look at him. He had bright green eyes behind big round glasses. He didn't look mean, so Neville tried to smile. The boy returned his smile. "Then we have something in common"

He stretched his hand out. "I'm Harry. You're Neville, right? Nice to meet you"

Neville hesitatingly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Harry. But how did you know my name?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh, er, I heard the exchange when you came in," Harry scratched the back of his head uneasily as if he had been eavesdropping.

"Would you, please, stand still? I'm trying to fit this robe for you!" said the shop assistant a bit annoyed. "Oh, sorry, ma'am", he apologized.

* * *

'Amazing,' he thought with fascination as he listened the boys chat. It was simply amazing how Harry brought the shy Neville to talk just like that. He remembered Neville being very shy and insecure in his first year.

"What do you think about snakes?" asked Harry suddenly. 'Duke' chocked. 'What was that?'

"Um, well… they're… dangerous?" answered Neville unsure.

"Oh… never mind, so what's…"

'…whatever. I'll just ask later.'

He certainly didn't expect to meet him just because they came to Diagon Alley one day earlier and he certainly didn't expect his counterpart to have such an impact on him. Though the question before worried him.

"… and my birthday is tomorrow, so…"

"My birthday is tomorrow too"

Sudden silence fell over the room. 'The blasted prophecy' he thought darkly.

* * *

It stopped however when Harry saw Hagrid waving and at him and then pointed at two large ice creams to show him that he couldn't enter.

"Who's that?" asked Neville.

"That's Hagrid. He's gamekeeper at Hogwarts"

"Oh, how do you know him?" Neville wondered.

"He picked me up. You know to get to Diagon Alley and explain stuff about magical world"

Neville looked like he bit another question away.

"That's you done, my dear" said the assistant finally. Harry hopped down the stool.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts, Neville."

The ice cream Hagrid bought was chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. He decided that he liked this ice cream better than the one he was lucky enough to get on Dudley's birthday in London.

"Say, Hagrid…" he started.

"Yes, Harry?"

"…what do you think about snakes?" he gulped. He found it more difficult to ask the giant.

"Why d' ye ask?" Hagrid looked at him in wonder.

"Oh, uh, nothing, never mind…" he corrected himself. Somewhere underneath his collar Duke hissed in irritation.

"Well, I had an ashwinder once" started the gamekeeper thoughtfully.

"Really?" asked Harry with sudden interest. "er…. What kind of snakes are ashwinders?"

"They are born from dying fire. I had one, but… I had ter give 'im away" ended Hagrid sobbing sadly.

"Oh. Sorry" he looked away and went back to eating his ice cream.

"Don't be, It's not yer fault."

They finally reached Flourish and Blotts, the book store. He had been looking forward to going here. He excused himself from Hagrid and went to look at the bookshelves while the said person talked to the clerk.

"So, mind telling me what's up?" whispered Duke as he took 'Magical Theory' off the shelf and run over its pages.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to talk," he grumbled. "What do you mean what's up?"

"There is no one close enough to hear right now," answered the serpent and shifted. Harry assumed that he peeked over the collar to see whether anyone was close by. "What's up with the question earlier?"

"Nothing, I just wondered…" Harry closed the book.

"Don't tell me you intend to judge people by that question…Harry, not all..." Duke already wanted to start the lecture as he was interrupted.

"I know! I know that not everyone who likes snakes is a good person," he said disturbed. "An understatement," mumbled the serpent. "It's just… I don't want you to get hurt, so I want to know how people will react if they see you… You're my best friend!" He said heading further into the shop with a sad but determined expression.

* * *

The eleven-year-old sounded worried. It was very touching how much Harry worried about his safety. He sighed. "Thank you. Really. But you see if they see me with you, then you should worry about their reaction towards you not me. And if you go on like this someone will get suspicious," he pointed out. "As for myself, don't worry. I can take care of myself, I won't die just like that,but let's just make sure no one sees me, okay?," he laughed at the end. Harry sighed in defeat: "All right, I won't ask anymore."

"So, mind pointing me some books out?" he smiled.

"Why, 'A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions' sounds nice_,_" he laughed in return.

* * *

The shopping tour continued rather uneventful. But that was only a question of time and now it was only the wand left to buy. That's what he has been looking forward to the most. Hagrid offered to buy him a pet as a present, but he protested with all his might. He really couldn't afford an owl. They were useful, true, but snakes belonged to its food specter and then there was the issue with his relatives. He was happy that the friendly gamekeeper gave up and they entered the wand shop. It had peeling gold letters over the door that read: 'Ollivanders: Maker's of Fine Wands since 384. B.C.'

The shop was tiny and empty except for a chair. It somehow gave off the feeling of a library. Maybe it was because of thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling. Somewhere in the depth of the shop ringed a bell as they entered.

Hagrid sat down on the chair, but jumped as a soft voice greeted:" Good afternoon"

An old man was standing before them. His wide, pale eyes shining through like moons through the gloom of the shop. Harry had nearly jumped too.

"Good afternoon, sir," he greeted awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," said the man as he moved closer, "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." He was quite sure that wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander, as Harry assumed, stared at him without blinking. He himself wished that he could blink, but he couldn't. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

He had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. He heard Duke gulp.

"And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead and Harry fought the urge to flinch away.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then spotted Hagrid. Harry and Duke both breath out in relief being released from Mr. Ollivander's attention.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid, who apparently felt nervous under the stare of the wand maker too.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er --- yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" asked Mr. Ollivander rather sharply. Somehow Harry felt that Hagrid used them as he saw him grip his pink umbrella tightly as he said: "Oh, no, sir,"

The creepy wand maker 'hm'ed and after giving Hagrid another look, turned back to Harry. "Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see," he said as he pulled a long tape measure out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Oh how happy he was in that moment that his serpentine friend had moved to his neck: "I'm right-handed."

Mr. Ollivander told him to hold out his arm and started measuring and as he measured he said: "Every Ollivander wand had a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry's eyes darted from the tape measure, who now measured him on its own, and Mr. Ollivander, who was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry complied, but before long the wand was snatched out of hid hand by Mr. Ollivander who handed him another wand explaining what it was made of. This process repeated itself quite a lot.

Harry didn't exactly know what they were looking for. Duke said that he would just know which wand was the right one, but that didn't exactly explain it. He didn't ask further because he new that it was silly to ask a snake how the 'right wand' felt like.

The pile of tried wands was piling, but unexpectedly Mr. Ollivander only grew happier with every failed attempt.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere…" he suddenly broke off as if he realized something. "I wonder, now – yes, why not, it could just as well be…" he took a dusty box from one of the shelves further inside of the shop. "Unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"

He took the wand and the moment his fingers touched it he knew what Duke had meant by 'the right wand'. The wand felt warm in his fingers. It felt as if he stood in the center of a hurricane.

He waved the wand and the box was holding floated in the air. Harry smiled: 'This is so much more easier than doing it without a wand.' He was extremely temped to use one of the spells Duke told him about, however the wand maker and Hagrid brought his attention back. The giant clapped and Mr. Ollivander said smiling: "Yes, indeed, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He took the floating box and put Harry's wand back inside, then wrapped it in brown paper. "Curious… curious…"

"Excuse me, sir," said Harry, "but what's so curious?"

The wand maker fixed him with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, ," he started in his soft voice.

"That I'm sure of," whispered his serpentine friend. "Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yes. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. Despite the stare Mr. Ollivander was giving him during that speech, the wand maker was smiling. He paid for his wand and was just about to leave as Mr. Ollivander spoke up again, still smiling: "Good luck to you, Mr. Potter. To both of you."

Harry returned an uncertain smile. "Thank you, sir"

It was already late afternoon. As Harry skipped out of the shop he whispered: "I think he knew you were there."

"Ollivander will always be creepy," muttered his friend.

"But he seemed alright with you," he grinned and hurried after Hagrid who was towering some distance ahead already.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Special thanks for reviewing the last chapter goes to: Meany, nxkris, Sylkie, Lefie and The Lime-Wielding Ninja.

_nxkris_: It would be nice, wouldn't it? I hope you'll keep reading to the point where I actually will start dropping more than vague clues on 'how's and 'why's. Yes, I'm talking about the infamous chapter which no one wanted to have spoilers of.

_Sylkie_: got that right XD

Lefie: about the answer I got from you: you see I wanted to do that with my previous story, but it didn't work out. I'll try it with this one.

_The Lime-Wielding Ninja_: Thanks for understanding. I tried my best not to quote it all, but it was really difficult. Because if I quote a lot I feel like it would be better just to hand the book over to the readers.

Here we go! I introduced a Neville POV or sort of… I know some of you guys don't like when POV changes and repeats the same thing, but I liked it this way, because I think this gives you a good explanation about Neville's behavior last chapter as he most likely won't talk to anyone else about it.

And once again loads of quotes. But for once I'm not annoyed. I liked the Ollivander part, even though the end was a bit…crappy? Meh, tired, the longest chapter so far. Took me long enough to write.

READ&REVIEW PLZ


	9. Locks, Friends and Slytherins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spoilers: 1-7

* * *

Chapter 8: Locks, Friends and Slytherins

Returning to the Dursleys after that shopping tour brought some changes. First of all they gave Harry Dudley's second bedroom, which didn't really surprise him. His uncle spoke in a quiet voice, but he made it clear that he would not tolerate any disobedience. Harry was happy at first, but soon understood that this was only to put his trunk in the cupboard so that he had no access to the books. Then they pretty much ignored him like it was in his timeline. What actually surprised him was Dudley's pensive look mixed with fear. HIS Dudley was simply scared, but then again this Dudley hadn't received a pig tail.

'But why does he look thoughtful? It's such a rare sight,' sighed 'Duke'.

Harry was angry as soon as he realized that he had no access to his books. He was walking in his new room in circles, occasionally saying: "I'd trade this room for cupboard with books anytime!"

"Harry, calm down," he said trying to sound comforting. 'Ah, how did Dumbledore do it?'

Harry turned around. "Sit down, Harry," he continued. The irritated boy looked at him for a while pouting, but complied and slumped down on his bed. "This isn't fair," he muttered, "We've just bought the books."

He and 'Duke' shared a sigh. "Well, try to look at it from the positive side," he suggested. "I still have you?" asked Harry smiling. 'Oh no, tirade of questions is coming,' he mentally groaned. He didn't like keeping so much from Harry but he had to evade slipping certain things. He couldn't tell him anything a snake wouldn't know. He was quite sure he did slip up on occasion, but he was just as sure that it was nothing serious and Harry never questioned him about anything that could make his worry.

"Yes and no, I hope you still have your wand," he felt like rolling his eyes and smiling back, but then again, snakes couldn't do that, now could they?

"Sure thing," Harry grinned. "Good thing you told me to hide it on our way back."

Ah, yes, he had foreseen this development. "So," said his counterpart still grinning, "are you going to teach me the spell to open locks?"

He briefly wondered whether the Hat would have any difficulties sorting this Harry. He wasn't quite sure himself.

"Just be careful to hide the ones you take."

"Aye," grinned Harry and despite looking tired asked, "So when do we start?"

* * *

Learning spells wasn't easy, he had never expected that. The first two he learnt were the opening and the locking charms. That way he could successfully get the books from the cupboard without the Dursleys noticing. Sadly the whole procedure took some time, Alohomora was easier than the locking spell. Tomorrow he'd be leaving for Hogwarts. Asking his relatives worked out quite fine for some reason. Apparently they needed to buy something for Dudley shortly before the term beginning. 'Whatever,' he shrugged it off. For now he had enough to do: books to read, spells to learn… He stopped reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and looked at the sleeping form of his friend and wondered what he would be doing now if he hadn't met Duke. 'Probably still sitting in the cupboard without the Hogwarts letter,' he thought bitterly.

Duke was a great friend and teacher, and a compendium of offensive and defensive spells, as he had found out when he asked him about spells the first time. He concluded that Duke must have lived with another wizard before, but he decided to not ask, as he saw that some things he had asked him before brought him a dark and pensive mood. The look his friend had during those times didn't really speak of happy memories, so every time he happened to stumble upon something he tried to change the topic as fast as he could.

He yawned and put his book away. 'Tomorrow's a big day'

It was. They reached King's Cross at half past ten Uncle Vernon dumped his trunk onto a cart and even wheeled it into the station for him. 'Ok, something is off…'

It was, because when they stopped his uncle gave him a nasty grin.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform Nine – Platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

'So that's it?'

"Have a good term," said his uncle with a nastier smile.

"Thank you, uncle," he chirped merrily, "I'll see you at the start of summer vacation then" And with that he wheeled his cart further leaving his uncle to gape after him.

'Just look out for strange people walking though a barrier' was Duke's advice. He found it rather vague, but he soon saw a plump woman and little girl run though a barrier between the platforms. He stared and then he walked to the barrier. It looked very solid, but just a moment ago people had run through it. He stretched out to touch the bricks, but he couldn't, his fingers glided as if there was nothing but air.

"Magic," he whispered with a grin. "Wait till you see Hogwarts," chuckled Duke.

"I barely can," said Harry as he wheeled his cart though the barrier.

What awaited him behind the barrier was the platform nine and three quarters, as the sign said, pack with students and their parents. Another sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. He turned to look at the train itself. It was a large red steam engine.

He'd actually agree with his uncle on this one. 'Wizards? Traveling by train? It does look impressive though.'

He scanned the crown trying to spot Neville, but failed. 'I hope I won't stay this short for much longer,' he mentally grumbled and decided to get on the train passing a girl with bushy brown hair telling her parents, that she would be alright.

* * *

There was this moment, where he actually felt a tiny pang of panic. The moment was, when they saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walk though the barrier. He was really starting to wonder if it was still possible that Harry and Ron would end up being friends. He stopped dreaming about divine karma of their meeting on the train. Maybe he and his counterpart would end up never crossing their paths. 'At least he would be safe that way,' he thought bitterly. Beside wishing to see his best friend, he had another problem: Wormtail. This problem went back to Ron and then would become a never ending circle.

* * *

He wasn't up to looking long for an empty compartment; actually he hoped to find Neville, but bad luck. Most of the compartments were full and really loud. He was surprised when he actually found one that seemed to be sunk in silence, so he peeked inside. There was a weedy looking boy who seemed to be his age. He was reading a book, which explained the silence.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Harry. The boy lifted his gaze and looked at him for a while. He was stating to feel awkward as the answer finally came. The boy motioned him to come in and said: "As long as you won't be disturbing me."

"Thanks," he nodded and came in. "Um, what's your name?" The boy looked up from his book again and lifted an eyebrow. "It's the only thing I'll ask, it's just awkward sitting in the same compartment and not knowing who you sit next to"

"Theodore Nott," was his co-occupants short answer.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you," answered Harry as he opened the book he was reading last evening. And with that the silence returned and reigned over the compartment until someone knocked on the door. A girl with bushy brown hair slid the door open, behind her a familiar chubby boy. "Neville," exclaimed Harry.

"Harry?"

The girl turned back to Neville and asked: "You know each other?"

"Yeah, we've met at Diagon Alley," he said and then turned to Harry, "Um, Harry this is Hermione Granger"

Harry stood up and up and stretched out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry and this is Theodore Nott" The said boy didn't move.

Hermione took his hand. "Nice to me… you're Harry Potter" The last part wasn't a question, it was a statement full of the same awe that he heard in the voices of people who had wanted to shake his hand in Leaky Cauldron.

'Not again'

* * *

Even though he kept looking at the open book in his hands, he decided to listen in a bit. Information would never be useless. 'So that's Longbottom, a disgrace of a pure blood, and a Mudblood,' that did it, he didn't have to really continue listening.

"Nice to me… you're Harry Potter"

He fought back the urge to jerk his head up. 'Harry Potter?' The Boy-Who-Lived was in the same compartment as him? He stole a glance at the said boy. The short black haired boy looked rather annoyed by the reaction of the bushy haired girl. 'Whatever, it was Draco who was assigned to befriend him, not me. Father doesn't really care, neither do I' But still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an ear open.

* * *

"I've read all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!" The speed Hermione was talking with was quite frightening; especially that she hadn't stumbled even once. Even Neville looked quite taken aback and he came here with her, so he must have talked to her before.

"Ah, am I? So what's written in there?" asked Harry with some interest. 'What could be written there? Hagrid said that no one really knew what had happened that night'

"You didn't know? I would have read all of it if it was about me. You defeated You-Know-Who," she started, but was interrupted by Harry immediately: "And how exactly would that work?"

"What do you mean?" she looked like she was interrupted the first time in her life.

"How a toddler could defeat the great evil wizard You-Know-Who, is it written there?" That was it, he didn't understand how everyone thought he could have done something like that when he was just a toddler. He honestly didn't think he could.

"Um, no, it isn't," the confidence swayed away from her voice.

"Well, in my opinion, I think it would be something my parents did before they died that protected me, that makes a lot more sense to me," Hermione looked down uncomfortable as he spoke. "...I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, you're not the only one who reacts like that," he shook his head and smiled slightly. "By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"Um, my toad, Trevor, ran away… again. We were looking for him," said Neville. Harry was glad that Neville didn't overreact like everyone else did, though he hadn't said anything for a while like someone else. Harry stole a glance at Theodore. The boy was looking at him, but his face was composed and neutral.

"I'll help you look for him," he said as he turned back to Neville, who beamed back: "Thanks"

As they were leaving the compartment, Harry turned back and said: "See you later" Theodore only lifted his hand in acknowledgement and Harry slid the door shut.

* * *

They knocked on the door of each compartment they passed, but no one seemed to have seen a toad. 'Duke' really doubted that a toad would just walk into a compartment or anyone would have paid enough attention to where they were stepping to notice it. Trevor definitely was a smart toad. The compartment they were going to ask showed a group of three boys: Ron, Seamus and Dean. He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not.

Things were certainly developing themselves in a different way. At first Harry had sat in the same compartment as Theodore Nott, his father was in the Inner Circle, then Hermione and Neville came together instead of separate at different times. And then the whole thing with his opinion: they had talked about it before, but he still was surprised to hear him voice it to Hermione like that. Nott Junior had been watching at them through all the dialogue and 'Duke' had no idea what was on the weedy boy's mind.

'Slytherins,' he thought and shook his head, 'Oh, well it could have gone far different and wrong: it could have gotten to his head'

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Special Thanks for reviewing goes to nxkris, Werewolfsong, My Solitude, Lefie, Sylkie and Quetzalcoatls. Thanks for answering my question back in chapter 3, Dragonladysally.

Nxkris: Duke's POVs would be boring up until now. All he does is listen and give advices and… think. He is going to get more action later, I promise.

Dragonladysally: (thumbs up)

Lefie: ah, good, let's hope the story doesn't run away from me. XD

Sylkie: No, I didn't know. D: Well, I thought there would be too many pets. As for friends you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. P.s. how do you allow the anonymous ones?

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Letter B, Basilisk -- FUN. (cough) and if I remember correctly it actually was on the first year list.

Erm, I found the quote I was talking about….some chapters ago and placed it in my profile, whomever this might interest. It sort of explains Duke later on….far later on, far far later on? Maybe I should mark this story as Semi-powerful NOW?

So, what can say about this chapter: It gives me a weird feeling… Did I miss something important? Something really really important? I can't shake this feeling off, that something is wrong. Anyway, I shortened it down in the end, because it would be double size the usual chapter, but hey, I'll post the rest tomorrow!

READ&REVIEW PLZ!


	10. Of promises and sortings Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Spoilers: 1-7

* * *

Chapter 9: Of promises and sortings (Part 1)

They caught the three boys in middle of casting a spell and Hermione finally returned to her apparently normal self. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it, then," she said in a bossy tone. Duke shifted and hissed in anger something that sounded like "Wormtail".

"Err – alright," the redhead cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

The boy waved his wand, but nothing happened; the sleeping rat in his lap stayed grey as it was.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got the letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I* mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough.."

'Learnt the books by HEART? Hope it will be enough?' If that was what the teachers expected them to do then he was in trouble, but judging from the faces of everyone else he wasn't the only one.

"Anyway, has anyone of you seen a toad? Neville lost his," he spoke up while everyone else was still stunned by Hermione's speech.

"No, I didn't," said the boy with sandy hair and turned to the other two. "You guys?"

"Nope," said the redhead and the black boy shook his head.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" wailed Neville.

"He'll turn up," said the black boy in attempt to encourage him.

Harry sighed as they left the compartment. Not only had they made no progress, but it seemed that he'd really be the shortest boy in their year, though he wasn't sure about Theodore, he seemed quite short too

"Sorry for all the trouble," apologized Neville.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's no trouble at all and besides I volunteered myself," he tried to reassure Neville.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be here if it was too much trouble," said Hermione. "Too bad the toad won't just appear by magic," she huffed.

'Appear by magic…?' thought Harry and nearly smacked himself. "This is stupid, why haven't I thought about it before! We could just use the Summoning Charm!"

Both Neville and Hermione turned to look at him. "Summoning Charm? It's not in the first course books," she said looking at him in surprise as was Neville.

"It isn't? Ah, anyway, the incantation is 'Accio' and then you just say what you want to summon," he finished quickly felling uncomfortable under the stares. 'Hermione really learnt the books by heart.'

"Alright, let's try," she said and took her wand out, so did Harry, they both look at Neville. "Um, I don't have it on me, it's in my trunk," he said sheepishly.

There was a pregnant pause. "Oh, Neville," sighed Hermione. "Sorry," he mumbled in reply. "Let's just get over with this," Harry said trying to keep his voice neutral. Hermione nodded.

"3… 2… 1… Accio, Trevor"

At first nothing happened and the three eleven-year-old stood in silence, but then Harry heard a hissed 'turn around'. He complied just in time to catch the toad that was flying towards them.

"Trevor," exclaimed Neville happily as he took the toad. Hermione was surprised: "It worked," she said, "even though it wasn't on the first year course!"

Harry himself was quite worried about the spell working. It was supposed to work better if you knew the location and it better not be all too far away. But then again, it had worked before and Duke said that it was more of an easy spell. "Let's get back to the compartment," he suggested.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Rawenclaw wouldn't be too bad," said Hermione as they walked back.

"Um, Grandma said too that Gryffindor would be best, but I'm afraid I'll be in Hufflepuff," replied the shy boy. "And you, Harry?"

"I don't really care, any house is fine," he said trying to hide the worry in his voice, but Duke heard it anyway. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter to me, which house you'll be in," whispered the black serpent.

"Really?" asked Hermione, "I thought you'd be in Gryffindor, but now I think you might be in Rawenclaw"

"Somehow I don't think so," deadpanned Harry as Duke chuckled, "but I'm sure you have a high chance at being sorted there, I mean… you're smart, you know all those things." 'I'm not the one who learnt school books by heart!'

"Oh," she said and blushed slightly at the praise, but she recovered quickly. "But you knew that spell! So why? You don't like Rawenclaw or something?"

"I said I don't really care. Rawenclaw would be fine, I just don't think I'll be sorted there," he replied shrugging. "Besides, I don't think just being in one house will cancel the non-house-typical qualities you have. Like you can be smart in Gryffindor, or honorable in Hufflepuff…" His voice drifted off.

"Hm… I think I get your point," she said and smiled.

"It's just that bravery, cunning, smarts and loyalty aren't that easy to recognize from just looking at someone," sighed Harry, "So it's hard to guess what house you would be in"

"Loyalty?" inquired Neville. "One of Hufflepuff house traits," explained Hermione. "I just remembered reading about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Neville suddenly stopped and the other two turned around. "What's wrong Neville?" asked Harry worried, because after looking at the boy for a while he only got a more and more distressed air and started mumbling something not really comprehensive.

"I…", he stopped and then said very quickly, "I was wondering whether you'd like to be friends with me which ever house I get sorted in"

"I intended to do it even without you asking," he smiled. Hermione smiled too. "Well then, let's make a promise to stay friends no matter which house we get sorted in," she proposed. "Great idea," he agreed and Neville could only nod. He looked so happy. 'He might not have had many friends before…' he looked at Hermione and then back at Neville. 'Everyone has their own worries, huh?'

When they reached the compartment where they found Harry and opened the door they found four boys instead of one. Two were rather large and somewhat gorilla-like. The third new boy was sitting across from Theodore. He had been talking to him but stopped and looked at the trio when they entered. He was blonde and had a pale complexion with rather sharp, pointed features. He was currently watching intensively.

"We're back," announced Harry and looked at Theodore, who was still holding his book open. "You were successful," he stated as he saw the toad in Neville's hands.

"Yes," began Hermione who took that as a sign of interest, "At first we went around asking from one compartment to another, but then Harry remembered about the Summoning Charm and…"

"So you're Harry Potter," she was interrupted by the blonde boy. "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself as he stood up. Just before Hermione could speak up, Draco continued: "And whom do we have here: A Mudblood and the disgrace of wizarding kind. Not really a good company. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He stretched out his hand.

At first Harry was taken aback. This boy unlike Hermione talked slowly and seemed to stretch his words. 'So this is one of those blood purists Duke was talking about,' he thought.

The tension in the compartment grew. Harry breathed out. "Nice to meet you, I suppose, though I would like you to refrain from insulting my friends. They are a pleasant company, while you still have to prove yourself as one." He didn't shake Draco's hand. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes in reply. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said in a low voice. "Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving," he motioned the two other boys to leave and they followed him without a single word. "See you later, Theo"

The silence came, when they left. Harry slumped into one of the now vacant seats and looked at his friends. Hermione looked a bit confused and Neville's cheeks were red.

"Thanks, Harry – for defending us -- though I don't understand what that insult means…," she said as she and Neville sat down. "Mudblood is the worst insult ever to someone who's not from a wizard family," explained Neville, who looked angry, "Saying someone has dirty blood…that's low."

Harry nodded, while observing Theodore or 'Theo' as Malfoy called him. The boy was once again seemingly not paying any attention to them, but he had the feeling that it wasn't entirely true.

"Say, Theodore, when do you think we'll be arriving at Hogwarts?" he asked him when he realized that the weedy boy and the trio before all had already changed into their school robes.

"In about fifteen minutes," as expected came the short answer.

"What? And we haven't changed yet," exclaimed Hermione and hurried to the door. "See you later!"

With that Neville and Hermione left for the compartment where they had left their trunks.

When the train finally stopped everyone tried to push their way onto a tiny, dark platform. He shivered in cold night air. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted Hagrid who was towing over them with a lamp. "All right there, Harry?" The giant man beamed at him and then continued. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Harry followed him with the rest of the shorter part of the students down a steep, narrow path. The taller students took a different path on their own. Harry tried to spot Neville or Hermione, but failed as it was too dark. "Ye' all yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called Hagrid over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The silence that reigned over the group was broken by a massive loud "Oooooh!"

They were standing on the edge of a great black lake and perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It's windows were sparkling in the darkness like stars.

"Wait until you see the inside," snickered Duke. He smiled eagerly. 'If this was just the beginning, then he was really looking forward going to this school for seven years'

"No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid and pointed at the little boats in the water. He finally found Neville and Hermione and followed them into one of the boats. They had another occupant too, a golden blond haired boy with glasses. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid from his boat, which was just enough for him alone. "Right then – FORWARD!"

All the boats moved off at once and glided over the glass like surface of the lake. After passing a cliff their fleet continued into a dark tunnel which seemed to lead them somewhere underneath the castle.

"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid after they all had gotten out of the boats. Then he raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door swung open at once, just as he remembered it. Professor McGonagall greeted them with a very stern look and took over leading the students. Just like the last time she took them to a small empty chamber and explained about Hogwarts house system and then left.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked Seamus, "My mother just wouldn't tell me."

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," said Ron nervously. "Wrestling a troll," chuckled 'Duke' with amusement as he felt Harry stiffen.

* * *

The room fell quite except for Hermione who was whispering all the spells she had learnt. Neville looked pale at the statement, apparently his relatives hadn't told him anything either. "Wasn't there anything about the sorting in Hogwarts: A History?" asked Harry. "No," replied Hermione briefly concentrating back on the spells.

"That's it, is this some kind of conspiracy against first years, or something?" he muttered. "It appears to be," whispered Duke sounding very amused. Harry was about to groan: even his best friend was in this!

However he stopped as he saw about twenty pearly-white slightly transparent people floated into the chamber. 'Ghosts' Everyone gasped.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you doing here?" asked a ghost wearing a ruff and tights. None of them answered, but it wasn't necessary as the Fat Friar smiled at them and said: "New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

The one sided conversation was stopped by a sharp voice – Professor McGonagall returned and the ghosts left. "Now, form a line and follow me," she instructed them.

They followed her across the hall, through double doors into the Great Hall.

'Duke was right,' he thought as he looked up and saw the ceiling.

* * *

Now he really had to stay hidden, no need to be found out before the Sorting Ceremony even started. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," came a familiar whisper. Then there was a pause of complete silence.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "

The Hat's song was followed by loud applause from the whole hall. He heard Ron whispering somewhere behind them: "So we've just got to try the hat on! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!" Harry however didn't relax like his old friend; he was still as stiff as before.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," instructed Professor McGonagall. As for the sorting itself nothing much changed, Hannah Abott still went to Hufflepuff and so on.

"Granger, Hermione!" Now that was a name he has been looking forward to. He was worried about the changes, though they hadn't appeared all to much yet, they possessed the possibility to develop into something he had no idea of and some of those possibilities were quite frightening. After all he only had his memories of the original time line. Hermione was sorted in Gryffindor and he smiled. Soon it was Neville's turn. His sorting took some more time and he was beginning to think that that what Harry had told him on the train might result in him getting sorted in Hufflepuff with which he wouldn't agree. Neville was a brave and honorable person. Fortunately the Hat seemed to agree with him as it sent Neville to Gryffindor.

He didn't really pay much attention to other people, Malfoy was sent to Slytherin almost immediately after his name was called. But he actually thought it was a bit suspicious that in the end there was about the same amount of first years in every house.

"Potter, Harry" Harry gulped as he walked to the stool. 'Duke' could hear a familiar whispering. Then he must have sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. His counterpart was stiff despite him telling him not to worry. 'Well, I didn't really expect that to work.' Right now he wished he could hear what the Hat was saying.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was silent. 'Oh, well, that was always a possibility… but now I might have a better shot at Malfoy and Snape'

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading! Special thanks goes to Lefie, Lina03, Magical Crystal Rose, nxkris, Quetzalcoatls, Vukk and Nox La Gambit for reviewing. Thanks for reviewing the prologue hpfangirl92.

_Magical __Crystal Rose_: You just brought a point that made me think a lot. I can't deny the fact that I WANT Hedwig in my story at least at some point and I can say that there are two possible points of time where Hedwig could come in. Both won't be happening soon.

_Lefie_: I'm sorry I haven't written any reviews to your story lately. Actually I wanted to thank you because your first review got me thinking on how, when and where do I want this story to end. I realized how much you helped me only when Magical Crystal Rose asked the question about Hedwig.

_Nxkris_: As you know I can't tell you much, not even a no, much less a yes, but as for Duke's venom, that's the question that torments me lately. Duke will do a lot of things, just not now.

_Quetzalcoatls_: I really hope not, thanks!

_Vukk_: oh now, what gave that away? (snickers but then tries to look innocently) No really since which chapter were you certain? (I really need to know your answer)

Question of the chapter: If you're an author how many hits do you get per day-when-you-post-the-newest-chapter?

Yes, all of this I wanted to happen in the last chapter... long eh? Outcasting sounds harsh. Tonks left the school the year Harry started it, she couldn't have picked him up anyway. And now we know that Auror training takes about four year... cool.

READ&REVIEW PLZ!


End file.
